1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-terminal crimping machine, for example, for crimping a stripped end of an electrical wire to a terminal to compose a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wiring harness applied for electrical wiring in an automobile vehicle has been utilizing multiple terminals and electrical wires. Thence, crimping of these multiple terminals requires a crimping machine having an applicator corresponding to the types of terminals. Accordingly, in a terminal crimping process for a small quantity of but many types of terminals such as test sample terminals, each type of terminals requires respectively an applicator and a crimping machine. This causes the disadvantage of requiring a larger manufacturing cost and a broader installation space.
To eliminate the disadvantage, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-226056 has proposed a terminal crimping apparatus S as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10.
This terminal crimping apparatus S has a base frame a for terminal crimping machines. The frame a supports axially a rotating shaft c of a rotating frame b having a plurality of the support arms b.sub.1. Each of the support arms b.sub.1 is pivotably jointed to respective cradles d with a pin shaft e. The cradle d has been detachably mounted with applicators f (f.sub.1, f.sub.2, . . . ) Consequently, rotation of the frame b allows to use selectively a desired applicator f corresponding to the type of the terminal.
The aforementioned terminal crimping apparatus S has the frame b having the plurality of support arms b.sub.1 that rotates cradles d with respective applicators f around the rotating shaft c, which constituting a big wheel. Accordingly, the apparatus has been requiring a large mechanism and space for accommodating the applicators f, causing a drawback of difficulty in space reduction and in cost saving.